Constant velocity joints are widely used to transmit rotary motion from one shaft to another in driving various mechanisms. Especially applicable are automobiles. The constant velocity joint, known as the CV joint enables the relative shafts to be disposed at varying angles. Consequently, CV joints are typically located between the drive axle and the hub as the device of choice for driving motorized vehicles. CV joints have become the preferred mechanism for accomplishing this task. Separation of a CV joint from an axle becomes necessary either for service or replacement or for access to other related automotive components. Replacement of a CV joint boot is a prime example wherein CV joint and axle separation can save hours of labor as well as parts cost. The use of impact devices is not always desirable as, for one reason, CV joint damage is possible. Further, CV joint accessibility can hamper or prohibit the use of impact devices. Therefore, a constant axial force with a relatively small, non-invasive tool is a preferred solution offered by the CV joint removal tool. The key challenge that the CV joint removal tool overcomes is that when CV joints are installed, neither end of the drive axle is accessible. Normal CV joint removal methods require removing the drive axle from the car/vehicle, while the CV joint removal tool eliminates the need to remove the drive axle from the car/vehicle.